Harry's Strings
by AllureCrimson
Summary: At the age of five, Harry Potter disappeared. The police searched for weeks, but found nothing. They eventually declared him dead. On what would've been his eleventh birthday, Harry shows up on his Aunt and Uncle's doorstep.
1. Prologue

It was Dudley's Birthday and they were going to a new restaurant that had opened in town.

"Mummy, are we there yet?" A little boy whined.

This boy was fat and looked like a baby whale, even at age five. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. This boy was Dudley Dursley.

"Not yet sweetums. We're almost there!" The woman in the passenger seat simpered.

The woman was tall and thin, but in a bony way. She to had blonde hair. Her name was Petunia Dursley.

In the drivers seat was a large walrus. He had grey hair and a matching mustache. His name was Vernon Dursley.

This family hated anything that they deemed strange or out of the ordinary. That brings us to the final person of the group.

The small boy looked to be about three years old when he was actually five. He had raven hair that seemed to defy gravity, and eyes so green, they put emeralds to shame. The clothes he wore were multiple sizes to big and were hanging off of his tiny frame. He sat curled into a tiny ball in the floorboard of the backseat. ( **The Dursley's wouldn't allow him to sit the seats of their car** ) His name was Harry Potter.

The Dursley's hated Harry, even though he was Petunia's nephew. They hated him because he wasn't normal. They thought he was a freak, and they didn't hide that fact from Harry. They went out of their way to make sure he knew.

They had finally arrived at the restaurant and made their way inside. The sign above the door said "Fredbear's Family Diner".

Inside was a large open space with a stage, some tables and three doors leading to different areas. One door said "Kitchen", the next said "Restrooms", and the last said "Parts and Services". On the stage were two animatronics. One was a gold bear with a purple top hat and matching bow. The second was a golden bunny.

The Dursley's sat down in a corner of the room, where some tables were full of other kids with their parents. This corner was reserved for Dudley's party.

Harry went to sit when his uncle glared at him.

"You aren't allowed in here freak! Go sit outside, we'll get you when we leave." He hissed.

The boy sniffed and ran outside. He sat on the ground by the door. When he looks through the window he can see the gold bear giving Dudley and his friends cake.

Harry curls up into a ball and cries. Suddenly he can hear the roar of an engine. He raises his head and sees a purple car stop in front of him.

 **Hello my Sparks! Hope you liked this. I know the timelines and locations kinda don't match up. So no hate please! Ok, that's all for now! Bye! Favrite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to Give cake to the children!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	2. Chapter 1

It took Petunia Dursley three days to realize Harry was missing. She only noticed because she didn't want to cook dinner that night.

She waited another day to file a police report. They never found him.

Seven months later he was presumed dead.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when several alarms started blaring. ( **They are only going off now because they were tuned into Petunia's awareness** )

He immediately jumped up and ran to his fireplace.

"Minerva! Minerva, come quick! It's an emergency!" He shouted into the floo.

Minerva McGonagall rushed into view, a worried look upon her face.

"What is it Albus?" She questioned.

"Meet me on Private Drive in five minutes!" He said quickly.

Next he flooed Severus Snape.

Within five minutes the three were standing before number four Private Drive.

Over the next few months the three of them were dragged to various parts of the world, following false leads. Eventually they gave up. They never suspected he was only miles from his home the whole time.

 _July_ _31, 1991_

Petunia Dursley hears a knock on the door. Assuming it's the postman, she goes to answer it.

Upon opening the door her smile quickly turns into a frown.

"What are you doing here boy? I don't want to buy anything." She sneeres.

The boy doesn't say anything, he only moves his bangs off of his forehead.

Immediately Petunia Dursley screams and faints.

Thirty minutes later, the three Dursley's and one boy are sitting in the living room.

The Dursley's look gobsmacked. The boy stares at them emotionlessly.

The boy has black hair with white tips. His eyes are black, you can't tell where the pupils end. His clothes are all black, with white accessories. His nails are black, but they're naturally colored. Two marks adorn his face, a purple tear is below each eye. His lips are blood red, again it is natural.

"Hello." The boy finally says.

"How are you here? We thought you were dead!" Vernon shouts.

The boy tilts his head to the side.

"I was." Is all he says.

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

 **Hi! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating again soon. If you didn't get it, the boy is Harry. Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to wind the music box!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	3. Chapter 2

It's been a week since Harry returned, and the Dursley's have been doing anything they can to make him miserable. All of their attempts have failed.

They gave him Dudley's old clothes, but they were the ripped and ruined ones. An hour after Harry puts them on, they change into the previous black and white look he had on before.

They made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs once again, but gave him a box instead of a mattress. Harry didn't seem at all bothered by this, and folded himself inside comfortably, even going as far as to ask for the top. At night they could hear music coming from the cupboard, but when they investigated they found nothing.

When Petunia forced him to garden in the harsh summer heat, the air seemed to stay cool around him. Even the sun relatively avoided him, making it look darker wherever he stood.

Depriving him of meals didn't work, the boy never needed to eat. He didn't need anything to sustain him it seemed.

Even as their attempts failed, they tried to come up with more ideas.

On the last day of his first week back, a letter drops on Harry's lap. He happens to be gardening at the moment.

Upon opening the letter, Harry just raises his eyebrows.

"Well, this should be interesting." He whispers, tilting his head.

Days later he makes his way to Diagon Alley by himself. He followed a weird feeling inside of him to get there.

He asks for assistance with the entrance. When he finally enters the Alley, he stares. Everything is loud and colorful, it actually makes him feel at home. All he needs is some pizza and it would be complete!

He walks to Gringotts to see what he can do about money. When he gets there he approaches one of the goblins.

"I'm new to this world and I was wondering if you could help me? Like, how do I get money?" He asks politely.

The goblin looks shocked at Harry's demeanor.

"What is your name?" He asks.

"Harry, Harry Potter." The boy responds.

For a brief moment, shock rules the goblin's expression.

"Come this way then, ." The goblin says quickly.

They eventually arrive at an ornate door.

"Hello, . We've been awaiting your arrival."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

 **Hey! How'd you like the chapter? I will update again soon. Ok, that's all! Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to Give Gifts, Give Life!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	4. Chapter 3

Harry has just finished all of his shopping except for his wand. As he walks to the wand shop, he thinks about what happened in Gringotts.

 _~ Memory ~_

 _"You've been waiting for me? Why?" Harry asked._

 _"Because your life crystal states that you're dead but not." The goblin answered._

 _Harry blinked._

 _"Oh, ok." He responded._

 _The goblin looked surprised._

 _"You are not worried that it proclaims you dead?" He asked astonished._

 _"No, I am not. I know why it says that." Harry replied._

 _"Why?"_

 _Harry stared in silence for a moment._

 _"Because I am."_

 _~ End Memory ~_

He walks through the door to the wand shop. He senses the life force of the wand maker moving towards him from the back of the shop.

"Hello, Harry Potter." The man rasps.

Harry nods to him.

"You are not as I expected young ."

"A lot of things have happened to me." Harry states.

Ollivander nodded and handed him a wand to try.

"That's not the one." Harry says.

Ollivander's eyes widen.

"How do you know, you haven't even tried it." He says.

"It doesn't feel right." Is all Harry says.

Ollivander stares at him for a second.

"Then find the one that does." He whispers.

Harry walks to the back of the shop with his eyes closed, following a pull in his soul.

He goes down a hidden hallway, passing rows of staffs and coming to a stop in a section of jewelry and other things. Turning to the right, he walks up to a pair of gloves.

They are elbow length and and fingerless. The design is black and white striped, with a small stone on each middle finger. The left one is black while the other is white.

After he picks up the gloves, he turns to Ollivander.

"These feel right." He says quietly.

Ollivander tries to hide his shock.

"These have been in my shop since I opened. They're made of demon and angel essence. The stones are Hell Stone and a Moon Stone. I still don't know how these were made, these materials naturally repel each other. I'm relieved they have finally found their owner." Ollivander explains.

Harry nods and slips them on. A strong wind blows through the room, and Harry's figure briefly flickers. When Ollivander blinks it's over.

Harry pays and leaves. Ollivander is left staring after him, contemplating what he saw.

He thought, for a second, that Harry had been replaced by a terrifying puppet.

 **Hey! I hope you like the chapter. Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share and Don't forget to S.A.V.E.T.H.E.M.!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	5. Chapter 4

As Harry is leaving Ollivander's, he is knocked down by someone. He looks up to see a pale hand being offered to him. Once he is standing, he examines the man in front of him.

He has on a large purple turban and looks very nervous. Something feels off about him though. A darkness lurks around the turban, an evil darkness.

"I-I'm so so-sorry. Are y-you ok-k?" The man stutters.

Harry just nods.

"We-well then. We-I'll just b-be on my wa-way." He then hurries away.

Black eyes narrow as Harry watches the man flee. The mans slip up did not go unnoticed. He files it away for later examination and continues on his way.

~ Linebreak ~

Harry had discovered that the mans name was Quirinus Quirrell, and that he was to be a teacher at Hogwarts.

After thinking it over, Harry decided to call in some backup for school.

A week ago he mentaly sent out a call to meet him at platform 9 3/4. Now it is time to leave for the station.

He walks into the dining room, setting breakfast on the table for his 'family'.

"I'm leaving today, I will be back next summer." He tells them.

"And where do you think you are going to go Boy?" Vernon sputters.

Harry turns and stares at him silently for a moment. Vernon pales and tries to hide his fear.

"To Hogwarts, of course." He says quietly.

Petunia promptly chokes on her food.

"Ho-Hogwarts?! How-When- uh?!" She stutters.

"I got a letter a week after I arrived. Then I went to Diagon Alley, purchased my things and came back. Today I am leaving on the train to Hogwarts." He responds.

The Dursley's are struck speechless as Harry walks away and out the door. They won't see him until late August of next year.

~ I'm a Short Linebreak ~

When Harry arrives at the station, he follows his instincts to the platform. He looks at the time ask he sits on a bench to wait. It's 10:30, so with time to kill, he thinks about his friends.

Five minutes later, he is broken out of his thoughts by a shout.

" _Harry!"_

He looks up to see a blur of yellow flying at him. Suddenly, he is on his back with a lap full of squealing girl.

"Oh Harry! I missed you _so_ much! The pizzeria just isn't the same without you." The girl squeals.

Harry sighs and hugs the girl back.

"Hey CC." He says.

Looking up he sees two boys and a girl his age standing there.

One boy is wearing all blue with matching blue hair. He is relativly short, but still taller than Harry, and has startling, leaf green eyes. His outfit is comprised of a white button up shirt, covered by a blue vest, along with black skinny jeans and blue Converse. He also has on a bright red bow tie and a red electric guitar bracelet. His blue hair is shaggy and shoulder length. He almost looks feminine.

The taller boy has light brown hair and dark blue eyes. He is wearing a light brown button up with a dark brown vest that has long coat tails, his pants are black slacks and he's wearing black dress shoes. He wears a black top hat with a red band and a black bow tie.

The girl has short white hair with pink tips and gold eyes. She wears a light pink to white fade, female pirate coat with vertical striped white an pink sleeves and a black collar, underneath is a white frilly button up, black shorts and horizontally striped white and pink tights with short back boots. She also wears a pink bow around her neack and a bracelet with a creepy robot head on it.

Harry then looks down to the girl in his arms.

She has long, yellow-blond hair in a high messy ponytail, and ocean blue eyes. She has on a bright yellow shirt with short puffy sleeves, and a matching yellow skirt and mid length orange boots. An orange bow rests in her hair and a white apron is aound her skirt with the words 'Let's Party!' and she has a pink, smiling cupcake bracelet.

Harry greets everyone, starting with the boy on blue.

"Hey Bonny. Hello Frederick. Hi Vixen." He greets.

"Harry. How have you been." Fredrick asks.

Harry tilts his head.

"I've been ok. I'm happier now that I'm with you guys. How about you guys?"

Bonny answers this time.

"It's all been cool. Your avatar is working perfectly and ours are covering for us. Also BB is watching everything and making sure things go smoothly." He reports.

Harry nods and moves onto the next topic.

"I have a mission for you guys." He says seriously.

CC jumps off his lap and stands with the others. They nod to signal that they are ready for the mission.

"I'm going to a magic school called Hogwarts. I have detected a threat and I wish for you to accompany me on thi trip to aid me in eradicating it. Do you accept?" He asks.

Frederick is the first to accept, then CC, followed by Bonny and Vixen.

"I do have one question. How do we attend a magic school without magic?" Frederick asks.

Harry smirks, glowing white dots briefly appearing in his eyes.

"I gave you Life, and can give you Majik." He whispers.

The others nod and wait for Harry's next move.

"Now, lets board the train, we have five minutes until departure." Harry says getting up.

The five friends make their way to the train and manage ti find an empty compartment. Once seated, Harry waves his hand, eyes glowing.

His four friends collaps, unconcious. and glowing. They wake up ten minutes before arrival and can feel a warmth, pulsing beneath their skin. They look questioningly to Harry.

"That is your new Majik, use it wisely." He informs them.

They nod and ask what to do next.

"Now, we change into our uniforms. Us boys will leave while you ladies get changed, then we will switch." Harry getts up and leaves the compartment, followed by Bonny and Frederick.

CC and Vixen knock when they're done and leave to wait for the boys.

While the boys are changing, they hear squeal from outside. Harry rushes out to investigate the commotion.

CC and Vixen are being hassled by a tall red headed boy and a bushy haired girl.

"Why do you have white and pink hair you freak?" The red head boys asks loudly.

Harry feels his eyes start to glow with fury but, before he can do something he wouldn't regret, Frederick and Bonny rush forward and confront the kids.

He misses the entire fight while trying to calm himself down. When he focuses again, Vixen and CC are looking at him worriedly while Frederick and Bonny check them over.

Before he can say anything, it is announced that they have arrived.

 _Well, time to go to school_. Harry thinks.

 **Hello my wonderful Sparks! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm very proud of myself, 1,112 words! It's my longest yet! By the way, I'm having a Meet-up on July 16th in Atlanta, Georgia. R.S.V.P. if you would like to attend. Ok, that's all for now! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget you can't.**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	6. Chapter 5

The students arrive at the doors of Hogwarts. Some are thinking of what is to come, others, like Harry, are thinking of their journey to said doors.

A ride over a huge, possibly bottomless, lake is not something he and his friends enjoyed. They have a slight phobia of water.

Harry is pulled out of his musings by the huge doors of the school opening. A stern looking woman is standing in the opening. She was wearing dark green robes and had her grey hair in a tight bun.

After herding all of the children inside, the woman introduces herself.

"I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I welcome you to Hogwarts and wish you all luck in the upcoming years. In a moment your sorting will begin. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now, I will be back in moment. I suggest you use this time to smarten yourselves up a bit." She says.

The students examine the room around them. A scream draws everyone's attention to the right side of the room.

A group of silvery people, ghosts, are floating through the wall and seem to be arguing over someone named Peeves.

Professor McGonagall walks in and shoos the ghosts away. She then tells the students to form two single file lines, before leading them through another set of doors.

There are five tables. Four seat hundreds of kids ranging in age, the last sits what seems to be the professors.

The students walk down the center isle before stopping at the end. A raised platform with a stool and a hat awaits them.

After a moment a seam of the Hat opens up and the thing begins to sing! When it's done the hall waits in silence for a moment. Professor McGonagall makes her way onto the platform with a scroll in her hand.

Professor McGonagall calls the first name, causing Harry's head to snap up. His friends have no way of being on that list. He quickly, and subtly, waves his fingers at the piece of paper. There is no noticeable change, but Harry knows that his friends have been added to the list.

"Cawthon, Bonny."

Bonny skips up the stairs and settles on the stool.

Professor McGonagall gives him a strange look at his appearance. She shakes her head in bemusement, then sets the Hat upon his head.

" _Hmm, what have we here? A human but not? How interesting, but where to sort you?_ " A voice whispers through Bonny's mind.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my head?" Bonny demands.

" _My, my so defensive. I'm the Sorting Hat, and I'm here to sort you where you fit best._ " The Hat chuckles.

"Oh, ok then. Sort away!"

A minute later the Hat makes it's choice.

"SLYTHERIN!" It calls out.

The bluenette then skips his way over to the table of green and silver.

Next the professor calls "Cawthon, Chika"

CC seems to dance up the stairs to the stool.

"It's CC by the way." She tells the professor, smiling sweetly.

The Hat slips over her eyes.

" _Another one of you?_ " The Hat says.

"Who are you?" CC growls.

" _Clam down. I'm the Sorting Hat._ "

"Oh, ok. Hello!" She says cheerfully.

The Hat is struck speechless by her quick changing attitude.

"SLYTHERIN!" He quickly shouts.

CC dances her way to the Slytherin table and sits next to Bonny.

"Cawthon, Frederick."

He calmly walks to the stool. Professor McGonagall reaches to remove hot top hat. Frederick's hands darts up and intercepts her hand.

"With all due respect Ma'am, the hat stays on." He says quietly.

The professor nods and put the Sorting Hat over his own.

" _How many of you are there?!_ " The Hat exclaims.

"Why are you in my head?" Frederick asks angrily.

" _You are all the same!_ "

"SLYTHERIN!"

He walks to his siblings and sits down.

"Cawthon, Vixen."

Vixen strides up and sits down.

"I prefer Mangle, Lass" She tells the professor in her pirate accent.

The Hat goes on.

" _Are you the last one?_ " The Hat snaps.

Mangle growls in a feral way, scaring the Hat,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Mangle also joins her family.

One by one the students are sorted, then they get to Harry.

"P-Potter, Harry." Professor McGonagall stutters.

Whispers break out all across the hall.

"Harry Potter?!"

"I thought he was dead?"

"He doesn't look like the books described them."

Many other things were said, but Harry ignored them all making his way up. The space around him seemed darker, and the air around him colder. Rather than walking, he seemed to hover and inch or so above the ground. When he down and looked around the hall, everyone shivered. His black eyes struck fear into every one of them.

The Hat was lowered onto his head.

" _What an interesting mind you have._ "

"You better get out of it quickly, or I will rip you shreds with a thought." Harry said with a cool tone.

"S-SLYTHERIN!" The Hat shivered.

Harry drifts over to his friends and sits with them.

When the sorting is over the tables fill with food.

"Pizza!" CC shouts diving for the pizza platter.

Her siblings laugh while Harry just shakes his head.

Harry sat silently and pondered over how he was going to deal with all the questions they were sure to receive.

#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%

 **Hey! This the next chapter! Don't forget about the Meet-up! R.S.V.P. if you're coming! Shout out to ShonaWhitmire on Wattpad, she is the greatest** ** _person_** **ever! (^_-) This chapter is dedicated** **to her! Ok, bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to Check your door lights!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	7. I'm Sorry

**Hi. I know this is another author's note. I'm sorry. I'm trying to write the next chapter, I just have a bit of writer's block. But I would like to address a few things. A few of you seem to be upset by the last part I updated, Meet-up Details 2. I was not putting personal information online, it is the address of a Barnes and Noble. I know it had nothing to do with my book, but it was an event that I was inviting you, my readers, to attend. I'm sorry if you don't like that I put that here. Some of you have told me to put that info in my profile, but do any of you actually look at my profile? I just wanted to give you guys information about an event where you guys could meet me and I could meet you. I'm sorry if I upset any of you, but that is how I do things.**

 **I will update a new chapter within the next two week. Have a nice day.**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	8. Chapter 6

The next morning, during breakfast, Harry is summoned to the Headmaster's office.

"Harry, my boy, how are you?" Dumbledore asks jovially.

Sitting down in one of the plush armchairs, Harry scowls.

"Please don't call me your 'boy'. I guess I'm fine though." He replies.

Dumbledore's smile dimmed at Harry's response, but he quickly recovers.

"Well then, Mr. Potter, I have a few questions for you." He says a bit subdued.

Harry nods and gestures for him to continue.

"Where have you been for the past years?" The older man asks seriously.

"At home."

Dumbledore blinks at Harry's answer.

"But you hven't been at your Aunt's for a long time."

"That place was never my home." Harry says darkly.

"You can't mean that." The Headmaster starts.

Harry gives the man a deadpan look.

"The Dursley's may not be the nicest of families, but they're still your family."

"The Dursley's are a hateful bunch. They're a zoo of a family. They never liked me, much less loved me. My girraffe-horse hybrid of an Aunt hates me and wishes she had drowned me the moment she found me. My walrus of an Uncle wanted to drop me off at an orphanage and detested my very existance. Lastly, my whale of a cousin was raised just like his parents, hateful and horrible." Harry rants.

Dumbledore can only stare in silence at his student. After a minute of silence, the ravenette stands and storms from the room.

"What just happened?" Dumbledore whispers a few minutes later.

\- I'm a lonely LineBreak -

"That bad?" CC asks, watchig Harry stomp into the room.

"He just- I- Well- UGH!" Is all he can get out.

Bonny skipps over and pats Harry's head.

"There there, Bunny's got you. Just let it all out." He soothes.

Harry relaxes into the touch slightly.

"It's Dumbledore. He thinks he knows everything, but he knows nothing about me! He was all 'They're your family!' and 'They aren't that bad!' It was rdiculous! What right does he have to know where I was for the past years anyway?!" Harry rants for the second time that day.

His friends don't talk, they just sit and listen.

\- Linebreak Linebreak Liney Breaky Linebreak -

The rest of the groups' week is spent dodging Harry's fans and the Headmaster. They all want to know where he had been, who the Cawthon's were, why they were in Slytherin. The questions just keep coming.

As Harry and the crew sit down for lunch, they glare at everyone around them, daring them to come closer.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this." Harry groans.

CC nods in agreement. "They never stop!"

They continue to eat in silence, until someone taps on Harry's shoulder.

"What?!" Harry snaps.

"Watch your tone !" A voice hisses back at him.

Harry turns around and groans.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update and that it's so short. I'm having some writers' block. But here it is! So the question is...**

 **Are any of you going to Anime Weekend Atlanta? If so, are you cosplaying? And if so, what are you cosplaying?**

 **I totally am! And I'm also cosplaying. I'm going to be Maria Kurenai from Vampire Knight, Eto from Tokyo Ghoul, Ticci Toby the Creepypasta, and Trinity from the Matrix.**

 **Ok, that's all for now. Bye! Favorite, Follow, Review, Share, and Don't forget to take the Red pill!**

_Allure_ _Crimson_


	9. Chapter 7

"I am sorry. What can I do for you Professor Snape?" Harry asks wearily.

"I would like for you five to come with me." He orders.

Harry nods and motions for the others to follow them. Snape leads the way down through the dungeons and into his office.

As they enter he shuts the door and gestures for the students to sit. The raven haired boy gives a nod and the others sit, staring at Snape in curiosity.

"Well, what do want?" Harry asks.

"Manners !" Snape glares.

Harry just gives him a bored look. Snape sighs before talking.

"Fine, tell me where you have been since you disappeared."

"No."

"Excuse me?!" The dark professor exclaims.

"No. You have no right to know." The boy responds calmly.

Snape lurches to his feet in anger.

"How dare you?! You insolent bra-"

He is cut off by a sharp, silver hook being held to his neck.

"Careful how speak to the Captain lad." A voice growls into his ear.

A shudder wracks through Snape and he turns his head. Mangle's right eye is shining a dangerous gold but her left one is black with a white pupil and her hook shines in the light.

His eyes glance around the room to see that most of the teens were standing. CC stands to Harry's right with knives resting between her fingers and a wide, manic grin on her face, but her eyes had changed. They are completely black with white pinpricks for pupils. Bonny is to the left all emotion gone from his bright eyes and claws stretching from his fingertips. Frederick is standing directly behind Harry, two round discs in his hands as a dark look on his face.

Then Snape looks at the raven haired boy in the center. Harry is still sitting in seat, his head is lowered with his bangs covering his face. The shadows seem to curl around him, shifting with his breathing. Slowly, he raises his head.

"You should watch what you say around my friends, Severus Snape."

Harry's head is fully raised and his eyes are staring into Snape's. But his eyes have bled black, purple tear tracks run down his face, and a grin stretches from ear to ear.

Snape recoils in shock and horror.

"What- what are you?" He whispers hoarsely.

"Nothing of your concern." Harry grins.

That's the last thing Snape hears as his vision go black.

 **Hey guys! So, I'm sorry for going MIA. I've been really bust lately. My Mom got married, we moved, I had exams, and many other things. But I have updated and I should be updating again within the next week. And Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! And Happy Holidays! Well, the question is...**

 **Did you guys have a good holiday season? What did you get for Christmas? (if that's what you celebrate?) What did you do to celebrate the New Year?**

 **So I had a great holiday season! I got many good things for Christmas, like an Xbox One, an IPad, and lots of Nightmare Before Christmas stuff! I didn't do much for the New Year, just hung out with my family.**

 **So, that's all for now! See you soon! Bye! Comment, Review, Share, and Don't forget _you can't_.**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	10. Chapter 8

A banging pulls Snape from the blackness.

"I'm coming!" He shouts, irritated.

He drags himself off the floor and stumbles to the door of his office. The door opens to reveal a scared looking student.

"What do you want?" Snape snaps.

The student flinches and quickly holds out a slip of paper. Snape snatches the paper away and slams the door.

Snape quickly reads the paper before striding quickly out the door, never noticing the black symbols now tattooed onto his skin.

\- I am a magical Linebreak -

"Calm down CC."

The upset girl stops pacing and spins to stare at the raven haired boy lounging on the couch.

"Calm down? Calm down?! No one should be allowed to speak to you like that!" She growls.

Harry just raises and eyebrow. CC blushes and sits down.

"We have nothing to worry about from him, I marked him." Harry says.

The group just nods at him in understanding. Harry's marks were one of their trump cards. His marks take the phrase 'Snitches Get Stitches' to a whole new level.

"He will make a nice addition to my collection." He adds quietly.

"Are you sure he will be of use to us Boss?" Frederick asks.

Harry stares into the fire, contemplating his answer.

"Yes, I think he will be a great asset."

\- I'm a sad Linebreak and this is my brother Timeskip -

It was now December and school was letting out for Christmas break. Harry and the gang were leaving for the holidays. Dumbledore tried to stop them but he had no legitimate reason to keep the group there.

The group was happy to finally be wearing their normal clothes again. The unusual clothing gathered quite a few strange looks from the students and staff.

Now, as they sit on the train, they talk about what they're going to do over the break.

"It'll be great to be back home! Don't you guys agree?" CC asks excitedly.

The others nod in agreement.

"I will enjoy being back in familiar territory." Harry says quietly.

"Do you have anything specific planned?" Bonny asks.

"Just keeping home safe and preventing any _accidents_." Is Harry's reply.

The gang look at him with determination knowing what Harry means.

They didn't notice the person listening to their conversation from outside the door.

\- I'm a curious Linebreak -

Harry and his friends step off the train with their things and leave the station immediately. Someone follows them quietly from the shadows.

Within twenty minutes they arrive at their destination. A colorful building with a bright sign reading 'Freddy Fazbears Pizza'.

"Finally, we're home." Harry sighs.

CC runs through the doors with extreme enthusiasm, a wide grin on her face.

Bonny and Frederick walk in at a normal pace with Harry and Mangle following closely behind.

"So how are we going to take our places during the day?" Bonny asks.

"Just follow my lead." Harry replies.

Harry casts a disillusionment charm on himself and the group as they enter the Parts and Services room.

"Now, we wait here until nightfall." The raven haired boy says.

They spend their time thinking of how they will take their places without anyone seeing them, the cameras are the biggest problem.

Eventually they decide to use their teleportation and glitching abilities to their advantage.

First they will disable the stage camera and teleport the fake animatronics to the back room and then CC, Bonny, and Frederick will take their spots. The same process will be repeated in Kids Cove and at the Prize Counter.

All of this had to be done before the night guard came in for his shift.

When the lights were shut off and the doors locked, the group puts their plan into motion. All of the animatronics are back in their places and The Marionette is just closing the lid of his box when the night guard walks in. All the while, someone is hidden in the bathroom, waiting for the right moment to emerge.

\- Linebreak -

This is Jeremy's first night on the job and things are not going well. These robot things were creepy enough without the coming to life and trying to kill you thing. And Jeremy would never, ever, be buying a music box.

A metallic thumping rings out of the right vent. Jeremy quickly throws the mask over his head. He screams when an image of the bunny thing flickers before his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" He shouts.

A beeping from the tablet gains his attention.

"Music Box!" He exclaims as he holds the button to wind it up.

But it was too late, the eerie tune of Pop Goes The Weasel plays through the pizzeria. Jeremy can only curl in on himself and squeeze his eyes shut.

As the Marionette leaps forward with his glitched out scream, another voice rings out.

"So this is what you were hiding."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Hey guys! Sorry for my lateness, I was in Florida for a month with no WiFi. But I had fun nonetheless. So here is your new chapter. What do you think? Who do you think followed them? So, in Anime the creators will sometimes do these things called OVA. Like a little oneshot while you wait for the newest content. Would you guys want me to do that or not? Ok, so the question is...**

 **What are your plans for Valentines Day?**

 **I plan to sit in my room eating ice cream and chocolate while watching anime. I am single, so no romantic day for me. But anime will always be there for me!**

 **Well, that's all for now. Bye! Vote, Comment, Share and Don't forget to Use your mask!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


	11. Chapter 9

The Marionette turns his head to the hallway and sees two intruders. They are identical boys about thirteen years old. They have fiery red hair and lots of freckles.

They smirk at him and step into the office.

The Marionette instantly sends out a signal, summoning the others. An alarm echoes through the building, causing the human occupants to shudder with fright.

Clanking echoes from both vents and footsteps sound from the hallway. A yellow chicken robot emerges from the left vent, a blue bunny comes from the right, from the hall comes a brown bear. The sound of metal on metal rings from the hall only seconds before a mess of parts that vaguely resembles a fox enters, hanging from the ceiling. Static comes from the mangled mess of parts. Then a creepy giggle comes from the left vent, followed by a little boy robot holding a balloon.

Jeremy jumps up from his chair and tries to protect the unknown twins.

"Stay back!" He shouts at the animatronics around him.

The Marionette just tilts his head, then nods at the others.

One by one they begin to shift into their human forms, revealing CC, Bonnie, Frederick, Mangle and Harry. The little balloon kid just shifts into flesh rather than metal and plastic.

"We would never hurt a child. We protect them." Harry says firmly.

Jeremy just glares.

Harry rolls his eyes and nods to the little boy.

"Show him BB."

BB nods and gestures for Jeremy to hand him the tablet. He hesitates before handing it over.

The group spends the next few moments in silence while BB fiddles with the tablet. A beeping noise comes from the device before he hands it back to Jeremy.

Jeremy gives the group a suspicious look then turns his attention towards the tablet screen.

On the screen plays a pixelated video of what seems to be a birthday party. A golden bear walks around giving cake to the children, but outside the building a child sits alone, crying. Then a purple car drives up, from inside the car emerges a purple man. The child looks up before going very still, he starts crying even harder before the purple man silences him forever. Jeremy is so entranced by the images on the screen, he screams when an image of the Marionette jumps out at him.

"What the heck was that?!" Jeremy exclaims.

"That was some of our story. Keep watching to learn more. We'll answer some questions after you watched them all.

The crew waits in silence as Jeremy and the twins watch video after video, each showing a gruesome story. After they finish the videos a tense silence descends upon the room.

Jeremy clears his throat before speaking. "Why did you show us this and your human forms? Why didn't you just kill us?"

"Because you're going to help us." Harry says.

"And why would we help you?" Jeremy scoffs.

"If you want to live, you will help us." The Marionette hisses before taking a deep breath and switching back to his human form. "Now that I've gotten a clear look at you I have realized that you are not our target. You will help us search for our true target. A man who once worked here, he wore only purple clothing except when he was hunting."

"Hunting? Hunting what?" The twins asked confused.

"Children."

Jeremy and the twins could only stare at the eccentric looking kids before them in horror.

"That's what happened to you, isn't it?" Jeremy whispered.

All of the kids nod sadly. "And we're not the only ones either." Harry says.

 **Sorry for going MIA guys. A lot has happened in the past year, and I kinda forgot about , but when I got back on I had no inspiration for these stories anymore. But now, I'm trying to get back in the game! So here is an update, albeit a short one. I will try to update again withing the next week. Happy belated Holidays to everyone! And thank you to all of you who have waited for a new update and never gave up on me! (^-^) Like, Review, Share, and Don't forget to use your power wisely!**

 _~ Allure Crimson ~_


End file.
